The Sky Prince and the Skaal Princess
by Eli N Maru
Summary: Lok Kulaan was raised in the Temple of Dibella and was led to believe that she was a prince in search of her princess. Will Lok Kulaan be able to find her princess or will she fall at the hands of Miraak?


Lok Kulaan walked through the ash that was Solstheim. The high elf brushed ash from her long blonde hair and her black thalmor robes. She found Frea and her father, the Shamen of the Skaal. She dreaded asking for the older man's help, for she knew that there was something Hermaeus Mora wasn't telling her. The Daedric gods were feared for a reason and bargining with one was not something to take lightly. Lok Kulaan made her way to the Skaal village's Shamen. Frea smiled at her as she neared. The blonde got up and greeted Lok Kulaan happily.

"The stones have been cleansed and the hold over our people has been broken! I knew we could count on you!"

"Frea... I need to speak with your father."

Frea noticed the sadness in Lok Kulaan's golden eyes. She took a step forward to question the Elf when her father walked over to her side. His eyes met those of Lok Kulaan's. The Elven woman bowed her head to him in respect.

"I have spoken with Hermaeus Mora, he said that he will only teach me the final shout to defeat Miraak if you give him the secrets of the Skaal."

"I see. So, Herm Mora is behind this... Very well I-"

"Shamen, I will find a way to defeat Miraak without Hermeaus Mora's help, there's no need to give him-"

"No. I am the Shamen of the Skaal, it is my place to guard our secrets. As well as to decided when it is time to give them up. This, is a worthy cause."

Lok Kulaan looked surprised. She slightly nodded her head in defeat and presented the black book to him. Storn Crag-Strider took the book and took a few steps away from Frea. The blonde woman tried to grab her father's arm to stop him. Storn looked over at Lok Kulaan; the Altmer placed her arm around Frea's waist and held her close, away from her father as he opened the book. Black tentacles shot out from the book and stabbed into Storn, they lifted him from the ground as Hermaeus Mora mocked him. Frea screamed out, reaching for her father. Lok Kulaan's usual precise and regal facade slightly cracked, as she held the blonde back from Hermaeus Mora's grasp. The Daedric god chuckled before releasing the Shamen's body.

The black book closed and fell to the ground next to Storn's lifeless body. Lok Kulaan let go of Frea as she felt the same exhiliration that came with absorbing a dragon's soul and learning a new shout. She looked over and saw Frea kneeling next to her father. The blonde tried to keep her sobs muffled as she cursed her father's foolishness. Lok Kulaan walked over and placed her hand on Frea's shoulder. The blonde jerked away from her; she glared at the Elven woman.

"This is _your_ fault. If you were going to find another way why didn't you? Why did you come here and tell my father-"

Lok Kulaan stood straight and allowed the other woman to yell and scream at her before she placed her arms around Frea. The blonde struggled as tears streamed down her face; she hit Lok Kulaan a few times before giving up and let the Altmer hold her. Lok Kulaan let Frea cry in her arms as she gently stroked the blonde's hair.

"Why did father... Loki, you have to defeat Miraak. Don't let father's death be in vain."

"I will. I swear to you Frea, Miraak will die by my hand."

The blonde Altmer tightened her grip on Frea. The Skaal woman had become a trusted companion and good friend since Lok Kulaan had arrived at Solstheim. She had spent quite a few nights walking along the ashen beach or sitting by a fire with Frea talking about everything that had happened in Skyrim. She had quite a few women back in the holds of Skyrim who fancied her, but Lok Kulaan had always told them she was awaiting her princess, that it was the reason the priests of Dibella had given her the dragon name "Lok Kulaan," Sky Prince. Frea looked up at the Altmer holding her. She noticed the serious, yet thoughtful look. The blonde Skaal woman reached up and toyed with the Kynareth amulet Lok Kulaan always wore, causing the Altmer to look down at her. Lok Kulaan smiled and wiped away Frea's tears.

Frea rested her head against the Elven woman's shoulder and sighed. Lok Kulaan lessened her grip on the other woman. She sighed and moved away from Frea. The blonde Skaal woman looked over at her.

"I must go and defeat Miraak."

"Stay here for the night, with me."

Lok Kulaan slightly nodded her head in agreement. She wanted to hunt down Miraak as soon as she could, but she didn't want to leave Frea after today's events. Frea forced a weak smile and turned to where her father's body lay. Lok Kulaan walked past Frea and over to where Storn was Laien. She bent over and picked up the dead shamen.

"Where do you store the bodies until their funeral rites are preformed?"

"Over there."

The Altmer nodded as she carried Frea's father over to the tent that Frea had pointed out. Lok Kulaan laid Storn's body down on a cot before bowing her head respectfully to the woman who was going to preform the buriel rites in the morning. She walked over to the tent Frea now stood in front of. The blonde Skaal woman entered her tent with Lok Kulaan. She led the Altmer over to her cot and sat down; Lok Kulaan sat next to her.

"Are you hungry Loki I could-"

"I'll make dinner, you need to relax. You are the Shamen of the Skaal now, and have to say goodbye to your father in the morning."

"Yes, but-"

Lok Kulaan placed a finger to Frea's lips to silence her protest before getting up and walking over to the fire pit. She placed some clam meat, milk and salt into a pot over the fire and began to stir it until it was fully cooked. The Elf found two bowls and poured some of the soup into it. Lok Kulaan walked over to Frea and handed her a bowl before sitting down next to her. The two women sat in a companionable silence as they ate their dinner. Frea took the Elven woman's bowl from her after she finished and walked over to place them on a table in the center of the room befor returning to her seat on the bed next to Lok Kulaan.

Frea slipped off her boots and gloves before unstrapping her armor. She pulled it off to reveal the tunic and pants she wore underneath. Lok Kulaan averted her eyes. Frea turned to the Altmer and placed her hand on Lok Kulaan's. The Elven woman turned to Frea, her golden eyes looked over every inch of Frea's face. Frea leaned in and pressed her lips softly to Lok Kulaan's. The Altmer was surprised; she pulled back and searched Frea's eyes for answers. The blonde Skaal woman sighed and bit her lip as she looked away.

"So the stories you told me about waiting for your princess were true."

"Frea, I..."

Lok Kulaan was nervous. She couldn't remmeber the last time she had felt like this. The butterflies in her stomach, the worrying wheather or not she was going to say the wrong thing or if what she did would be taken out of context. Frea moved slightly away from the Elven woman, taking her hand off of Lok Kulaan's. The Altmer blinked a few times as Frea moved to stand up.

"You can have my bed tonight, or father's. Whichever you'd prefer."

Lok Kulaan took off her gloves and set them behind her on the bed before she reached out and took Frea's hand into her own. The blonde Skaal woman looked over at her. Lok Kulaan pulled Frea over to her after she stood up. She looked down and brushed Frea's blonde hair back from her face before leaning down and capturing her lips. Frea wrapped her arms around the Elven woman's neck and smiled. The two women shared a brief kiss before Frea broke it. Lok Kulaan gently caressed the blonde's cheek.

"I'd prefer to sleep in your bed with you. If that's alright."

"I'd like that."

Frea pushed back the hood on Lok Kulaan's Thalmor robes, revealing her long blonde hair. She started to undo the clasps that held the robes on Lok Kulaan's body. The Elven woman took Frea's hands into her own and brought them up to place a soft kiss on her fingers. She took a few steps back to sit down on the bed, pulling Frea with her. The blonde Skaal woman pinned Lok Kulaan underneath her. Lok Kulaan placed her hands on Frea's hips, as said blonde leaned down to kiss her. The two women shared a passionate kiss. Frea had liked Lok Kulaan since they had met, the noble way she carried herself, the confidence. It was all alluring to her. She knew that the Altmer never did anything like she was now with any of the women she had met along her travels, that she wanted to find that one woman she would claim as her princess.

Lok Kulaan noticed the need in the way Frea kissed her, the sorrow in her eyes. She wanted to show her that everything would be alright, that once she defeated Miraak she'd come back for her. But the Elven woman was unsure of how to do it. Lok Kulaan let the blonde Skaal woman take off her robes, and she slipped her boots off her feet as she shrugged the robes off revealing her golden, toned body. Frea kissed down Lok Kulaan's neck and ran her hands down her sides. Lok Kulaan pulled off Frea's tunic before she flipped their positions, pinning the blonde Skaal woman beneath her. She gently trailed her fingers along Frea's taught body. The Elven woman kissed down the blonde's body to her chest. She undid the bindings that held Frea's chest and leaned over to suck on her nipples as her hand slid under Frea's pants to caress her most intimate area through her underwear.

Frea whimpered and arched upwards. She ran her hands through Lok Kulaan's hair as the Altmer kissed down her body and pulled off her pants and underwear. Lok Kulaan licked up Frea's slit before sucking on her clit. She plunged two fingers deep into the blonde. Frea pulled on Lok Kulaan's hair and bit back a moan, as the Altmer continued to thrust her fingers into her. Lok Kulaan leaned over Frea and kissed her, their tongues exploring one another's mouths. Frea moaned into the kiss as she came; Lok Kulaan pulled out of the blonde Skaal woman and moved to lay next to her.

Frea tried to catch her breath as she turned on her side to look at the Altmer. Lok Kulaan reached over and gently caressed Frea's cheek. Frea smiled and cuddled up to Lok Kulaan. The Elven woman closed her eyes and held Frea close as they drifted off to sleep.

_**Lok Kulaan was in the garden of the Dibella temple. She had the dagger that Sister Aria had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday and was practicing with the training dummy. She wiped the sweat from her brow as a beautiful woman with pale blonde hair walked over to her with a basket. Lok Kulaan smiled and sheathed her dagger. She walked over and sat next to the woman.**_

_**"Sister Aria does Mother Grelfa know you're out here and not tending to the younger initiates?"**_

_**"I thought you'd enjoy some company and a snack. I see you're getting better with that dagger."**_

_**"Yeah, I'm hoping once I turn seventeen Mother Grelfa will let me travel to the college in Winterhold or train for the guard or something..."**_

_**"I'm sure you'll do great things Loki. Grelfa gave you the name 'Sky Prince' for a reason."**_

_** The Altmer smiled at Aria and accepted the cup of milk the blonde had poured for her. She quickly drank some before accepting the sweetroll. Lok Kulaan grinned as she sat and ate with Aria. The two women laughed and conversed for a while before Aria told Lok Kulaan that she had to return to her duties. **_

_**"Mother Grelfa was looking for you by the way, Loki."**_

_**"I'll go speak with her then."**_

_** Aria and Lok Kulaan walked back into the Temple of Dibella. As they entered the building an older woman noticed them and motioned for Lok Kulaan to come to her. The Altmer walked over to her and bowed her head respectfully. The older woman lessened her harsh glare and offered her a kind smile.**_

_**"Lok Kulaan, I hear from the others in your class that you're training is going well."**_

_**"Yes, Mother Grelfa, I wish to ask if I could travel when I come of age to be an innitiate."**_

_**"Hm. Have you thought this over carefully child? The world is not as kind as those in this temple."**_

_**"I know, but I must. I want to find my princess."**_

_** Grelfa smiled at the young Elf. She had told her the story of a Prince from Skyrim rushing out and becoming a traveler to find his princess. That he would rescue her from evil and sacrificed himself to do so. But it was not yet the end of the tale, the Divines smiled on him and his dedication to his love and brought him back from Sovengard to be with his princess. Grelfa chuckled under breath and patted the young Elf on the shoulder before reaching into her pack to retrieve an amulet of Kynareth, placing it around Lok Kulaan's neck. The Altmer reached up and felt the necklace, giving the older woman a confused look.**_

_**"This amulet was on you when we found you at our temple's door step. Come Lok Kulaan your studies await you. We will speak of this later."**_

_** Lok Kulaan nodded and walked off to the library where Senna and Orla were studying to become Innitiates to Dibella's temple. She walked over to where the two women sat with their books open. Senna didn't so much as lift her eyes from the page she was currently reading, whereas Orla smiled at her.**_

_**"So Loki, how is your training fairing?"**_

_**"Well enough, I wish I had some more spell tomes, or an actual sword."**_

_**"I'm sure you will be a great warrior to protect your princess."**_

_**"Orla, you're **__not__** her princess."**_

_**"And how do you know that Senna? I could be a princess!"**_

_**"Maybe Senna wishes to be my Princess."**_

_** Orla looked surprised and jealous, whereas Senna mumbled about Lok Kulaan being too arrogent. Lok Kulaan moved to sit next to the Imperial. Senna looked back down at her book and tried to continue her studies. Orla coyly tried to flirt with Lok Kulaan by gently placing her hand on top of the Altmer's or briefly touching her leg against the Elf's. Lok Kulaan smiled at Orla, but continued to try and disturb Senna's studies. The Imperial sighed and glared at the Altmer.**_

_** The three women noticed Anwen when she entered the library. Lok Kulaan waved the Redguard over to join them. She smiled and walked over to sit on the other side of the Altmer. Lok Kulaan looked surprised when Anwen placed her hand on the Elf's and turned to her.**_

_**"You shouldn't train so hard, your hands are getting all calloused. Here."**_

_** Anwen reached into her pack to retrieve a pair of brown gloves and handed them to the Elven woman. Lok Kulaan thanked her and slipped them on. She looked them over before turning to Senna and asking her opinion on them. The Imperial shot a glare at her and told her to hush and study. Orla looked jealous; she reached out and took Lok Kulaan's hand into her own and took off one of the gloves. The Nord woman lightly traced her fingers over Lok Kulaan's hands.**_

_**"Loki's hands are beautiful, they shouldn't be covered by leather. Besides the callouses show how hard she works to protect her princess."**_

_** Orla smiled at the Altmer. Anwen wrapped her arms around Lok Kulaan's arm and glared at Orla.**_

_**"But it must be uncomfortable for her to have them. Besides she could take the gloves off when she's not training."**_

_** The two women stared down each other before Grelfa and Aria walked into the library to check on the innitiates. Aria smiled when she saw Lok Kulaan giving her a pleading look. She chuckled and walked over to their table. Grelfa followed after her. Anwen and Orla looked down as if they were awaiting the inevitable scalding. Lok Kulaan looked sheepish, whereas Senna kept her nose in her book. Grelfa sighed.**_

_**"Come Lok Kulaan we must discuss your future, Aria go get the present I got for her."**_

_** They all watched as Aria left to go get a long box with a ribbon tied around it before coming back over to the table and presenting it to Lok Kulaan. The Altmer looked surprised; she thanked Mother Grelfa as she opened the box to reveal a steel sword, it had black markings engraved on it similar to her dagger. The Elven woman's smile grew as she picked up the sword from the box. Lok Kulaan stood up with the sheath in one hand and the sword in her other. She marveled at how the setting sun glinted off the blade. Grelfa and Aria smiled at the joy that the weapon brought the young Elf. Grelfa stood in front of the Altmer and placed her hand upon the Elf's shoulder.**_

_**"Tomorrow you will begin training with a man by the name of Belrand. He hails from Solitude and has agreed to-"**_

_**"Thank you mother Grelfa."**_

_** Lok Kulaan sheathed her new sword and took a step forward to pull the older woman into a hug. She smiled brightly before turning back to the other women.**_

_**"Well then, I'm going to get some rest. Good luck with your studies Senna, Orla and Anwen."**_

_** The Altmer walked away from the table and out of the library towards her room.**_

Lok Kulaan awoke to the smell of potato soup and bread. She sat up and shivered as a chill traveled up her spine. The Elven woman smiled as she accepted the bowl of potato soup that Frea brought over to her. The two women sat in silence as they ate their breakfast. Once they finished and set their bowls aside Lok Kulaan stood and slipped her robes, gloves, boots and weapons on. After sheathing both her sword and dagger at either hip she pulled Frea into a soft kiss. The blonde Skaal woman smiled at the Elven woman. She walked over and strapped her armor on before slipping her gloves and boots on. Lok Kulaan slipped her hand in Frea's and squeezed it reassuringly as they emerged from her tent.

The two women walked over to where the people of Frea's village were gathered around a pile of sticks where Storn's body was laying atop it. Frea nodded to a woman to begin the buriel rights. Everyone bowed their heads and listened to the older woman speak of Arakay and Storn. Lok Kulaan placed her arm around Frea's waist holding her closer to offer her comfort.

Once the older woman finished the rights everyone looked to Frea, their new Shamen. She was handed a torch; Frea looked over at Lok Kulaan who noticed the tears falling from her blue eyes. The Altmer placed her hand over Frea's that was on the torch before whispering to her.

"Be strong, we will defeat Miraak."

Frea nodded to the Elven woman as they tossed the torch onto the sticks. Everyone watched as the flames engulfed Storn's body. Frea turned to Lok Kulaan who held her close in a comforting embrace.

Once the funeral had ended Lok Kulaan and Frea stood on the outskirts of the Skaal village. The Elven woman leaned in and kissed the blonde Skaal woman before telling her she'd be back. Lok Kulaan walked away from Frea and the village to set out to find Miraak.

Lok Kulaan found a quiet place away from people and opened the black book: Waking dreams. The same black tentacles that killed Storn wrapped around the Elven woman and pulled her into the Apocrypha. She breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Lok Kulaan walked through the realm of Hermaeus Mora, her hand never leaving the hilt of her sword. She trudged through the realm, opening gates and fighting off Seekers.

The Altmer finally made it to an opening where a dragon was flying around. She shouted her Bend will shout at it, causing it to land next to her and ask what her wish was. Lok Kulaan walked over to the dragon and ran her hand along it's neck before climbing onto it's back inbetween, but infront of it's wings. Lok Kulaan asked the dragon to take her to Miraak.

"As you command Thuri."

The dragon leapt into the air flapping it's wings as it soared around Apocrypha. Lok Kulaan watched the scenery. _ If there was no threat of impending danger this would be beautiful. I'm going to have to remember to tame a dragon and bring Frea on a ride around Solstheim..._ Lok Kulaan was pulled from her thoughts as the dragon landed. She hopped off the dragon and thanked it before walking over to stand infront of the first Dragonborn. Miraak scoffed at her.

"So Hermaeus Mora has a new pet? I shall dispose of you quickly."

Miraak unsheathed his sword and swung it out towards the Altmer. Lok Kulaan readied for the attack, but didn't move thinking he was too far away to actually strike her. A long black tentacle stretched from the blade and slashed acrossed her chest. Lok Kulaan unsheathed her sword and dagger, rolling off to the side and out of the tentacle's reach before charging in and slashing out at the first Dragonborn. Miraak stumbled a bit before blocking and whipping his tentacle sword out to slash at Lok Kulaan. The Elven woman fell to one knee, she looked up as Miraak neared her to deliver the finishing blow. With all the strength she had left Lok Kulaan thrusted her sword out and into the first Dragonborn's chest. Miraak fell to his knees and gurgled as the Altmer slashed out with her dagger and slit his throat.

Lok Kulaan got up as Hermaeus Mora came into view. He congradulated her on defeating Miraak before telling her that her quest for knowledge didn't need to stop here. That she could seek out the remaining black books and gain the same knowledge that had driven Miraak to his ways. Lok Kulaan ignored Hermaeus Mora as she looted Miraak's things before she touched the book that had brought her to Apocrypha. The same tentacles pulled her through and out to the ashen land that was Solstheim.

After a day's trek back to the Skaal village Lok Kulaan was happily greeted by a few of the villagers. She offered them a polite smile and waved off their concerns as to why she looked worse for wear. The Elven woman asked where Frea was and was directed to her tent. Lok Kulaan walked off to Frea's tent and opened the flap, entering it. She found the blonde Skaal woman looking over a book. The Altmer smiled to herself.

"Miraak is dead, I have returned to claim _my_ princess."

Frea turned to the Elven woman. She smiled and got up, rushing over to Lok Kulaan. The Altmer wrapped her arms around the blonde Skaal woman and embraced her princess. Frea looked up at the Elven woman and pressed her lips to Lok Kulaan's.

"I didn't dare hope... Loki I'm so happy you survived."

"I have, and Miraak is dead."

The blonde Skaal woman wrapped her arms around Lok Kulaan's neck, pressing her lips against the Elven woman's again. Lok Kulaan smiled and held tightly to her princess. Frea snuggled into the Altmer's arms happy that she was the one that the Sky prince had chosen as her _Princess_.

_**Epilogue**_

Senna walked through the Temple of Dibella sorting through her mail when she saw one that was adressed to her from the Thane of Raven Rock. The Imperial sat down and read over the letter quickly before laughing. Orla was walking around watering the plants when she heard the Imperial's laughter. She walked over and asked her what was so funny. Senna hollered for Anwen to come in to the library, that she'd want to hear this as well. Anwen walked into the library and sighed.

"What is it?"

"I got a letter from Loki."

"Oooh! What's it say?"

"Calm down Orla, well Senna, out with it. What has our _Sky Prince _been up to?"

"She got married."

Both Orla and Anwen looked incredulously at the Imperial woman. Senna chuckled before clearing her throat and reading the letter aloud.

"_**Dear Senna,**_

_** I am writting to you from Raven Rock in Solstheim, an island off the shore of Morrowind. After my travels I discovered that I was Dragonborn and defeated many dragons, as well as became the Harbinger of the Comapnions, Master thief to the thieves guild- and Nightengale to Nocturnal, Archmage to the College of Winterhold Listner to the Dark brotherhood, settled a despute between Vampires and the Dawnguard- siding with the Vampires, am referred to as 'Stormblade' among the Stormcloaks and am Thane in almost every city in Skyrim and Raven Rock. But enough bragging about my accomplishments; I am writting to inform you, Orla and Anwen that I have found my princess. Her name is Frea. I met her here in Solstheim. After aiding a Daedra that killed her father, I defeated the first Dragonborn, Miraak, and rode a dragon! It was amazing! Remind me next time I'm in town to take you guys dragon riding, Frea loves it. after I defeated Miraak I came back to the village where Frea is Shamen, they call themselves the 'Skaal,' and asked her to marry me. Mother Grelfa's story of "The Sky Prince" was right! I traveled to an odd realm that Hermaeus Mora controlled called 'Apocrypha' that was similar to Sovengard except more sinister, I've also been to Sovengard by the way. Hehe. Anyway, I defeated the Evil Miraak and now have my wife, my princess. I love you all and miss you. I promise Frea and I will come visit sometime soon.**_

_** Love your Sky prince,**_

_** Lok "Loki" Kulaan**_

Senna folded up the letter and placed it back in it's envelope, laying on the table infront of her. Orla looked ready to burst into tears, whereas Anwen looked angry. She grabbed the letter and read it for herself. After seeing Lok Kulaan's handwriting for herself she threw the letter back on the table and stomped out of the library. Senna placed her arm over Orla's shoulders and hugged her, trying to comfort her friend. Orla sighed.

"I guess you were right, I'm not a princess."

"To be honest, I always thought Loki would end up with you."

Orla smiled at her friend's lie. She thanked her before returning to watering the flowers in the temple. Senna picked up the letter and tucked it in her robes, a sad smile on her face as she resumed shelving books in the library.


End file.
